The Venus Flycatcher
by neo green
Summary: This is my first time putting a story on this site so please read and review. When Evan recievs a Venusflycatcher as a gift, it will turn his world upside down or possibly end it....


"Venus flycatchers are so cool." I thought to myself as I got a fly out of my fly jar. I took a live fly and dropped it on the flycatcher's mouth. I stared in amazement as I saw the flycatcher's mouth shut tight over the helpless fly. " Cool." was all that I could say. I was so amazed. " Shane!" someone yelled with a high and annoying voice. There's only one person with that voice that I know and that person is my little sister Tara. She had come marching up the stairs and barged in my room. I looked at her and said, "Did you ever hear of knocking?" "Mom said it's time for dinner and to stop messing around with that stupid plant." "It's not stupid and I know for a fact that mom didn't call it stupid. You did." "So what? Just get downstairs so we can have dinner". She walked out my room with her blonde pigtails swinging back and forth behind her. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I swept my hand through my not so short blonde hair making sure there were no flies or anything in it. Tara is a real pest most of the time. I wish I could feed her to the flycatcher.

After dinner, I went back to my room. I began to draw a picture of the flycatcher. When I finished drawing the mouth that's when my phone rang. "Hello?" "Shane it's me Evan." "Oh hey Evan. What's up?" "Did you get it?" "If you mean the Venus flycatcher, then yes, I got it. It came yesterday. "What's it like?" he asked anxiously." It's so cool! If you feed it a fly or any bug, the mouth closes shut on it." "When can I come over to see it?" "Tomorrow." Okay I'll be there" he replied excitedly. "Okay. Goodnight." I said. He said the same and hung up. I fed my flycatcher once more for the night. Then I decided to work on my drawing but I was to tired so I put up everything and went to sleep.

When I woke, I saw a strange figure over the flycatcher. It turned out to be a girl. "Who are you?" I asked her. She turned around and gasped. When I saw her I became angry. "Tara! What are you doing?" "Oh um nothing." "Go away! Get out!" She ran out. I heard my parents' yell out something about 'cut the noise down because it 's early in the morning.' I checked it to make sure she didn't damage it. It seemed all right. While I was up, I decided to feed it. So, I reached in my fly jar and got out a fly. Surprisingly, it was still alive. Not much, but it will still taste good all the same to the flycatcher. I dropped it on the flycatcher's mouth and watched as it clamped down on the little fly.

Evan didn't come until around noon. "Come on feed it!" he said excitingly. He reminded me of a little child at their first time going to the circus. " I'm running pretty low on flies, so after this let's go fly-catching." "Okay just hurry and feed it" Evan said, letting out an excited squeal." When I opened the jar of flies, the jar slipped out of my hands, and some of the flies landed on the plant's opened mouth. The flies that had landed on the flycatcher's mouth were in a daze and didn't even try to escape. The other flies quickly zoomed around the room, looking for an escape. " Quick, open a window!" I yelled out in alarm. Evan just stood there, staring in awe of the Venus flycatcher. "Arrgh! I'll do it myself!" I said pushing past him to let the other flies fly out of the window. I turned around just in time to see the Venus flycatcher close it's mouth on the helpless flies who had just found their bearings and just found out that they're dinner. I cried out. " No! It's not supposed to eat that much!" But it was too late. The plant had already begun to digest the flies.

Ever since that incidence, I began to feed it more and more flies at once. I thought that all of those flies it ate must've been a hearty meal for my flycatcher. Pretty soon, I got tired of going fly hunting so I decided that I would feed it bigger bugs. I called Evan to let him know. " Hello, Evan?" I said speaking into the phone. " Uh, hi Shane. What's going on?" Nothing much. I just wanted to give you a heads up on the flycatcher. All it does is eat and eat and eat! It goes through a whole jar of flies a day. So, I'm going to catch bigger bugs to crave its hunger." " Sounds like your flycatcher is becoming a couch potato." " More like a ---- never mind." I said not able to make a joke. " Are you coming over tomorrow?" "Sure thing pal!" "Great see you tomorrow." I said then I hung up.

Later on, during the next day, Evan came by. "How many jars did you go through today?" "A lot. I ordered some flies from the same place I got the plant, but when the bottle was half full, Tara, came in my room and opened the bottle and the rest flew out the window. So now I've got to get something else for it to eat. Do you want to help me out?" "Sure" he said. We walked around my back yard to find some bugs. "There are bound to be hundreds of other insects in the woods." Evan pointed out. "Yeah I know," I began, "But my mom has this thing about about Tara and I going into the woods." "We won't go far out." He said, trying to coax me to come with him. "Alright, but not far into the woods." I said with uncertainty in my voice. So we headed off into the woods.

The woods had very little light in them but there were some rays of light shining through the trees. "Hey look a moth!" I heard Evan cry out. " Will that do?" "Get it!" I yelled. We chased the bug through the woods until we saw an open field. Sitting in the middle of it was a strange rock formation. It looked like a tall table. But it really was a stone panel. "What's that?" Evan asked. "I'm thinking a stone panel of some sort." We walked toward it. I spotted the moth we were chasing earlier. "Grab it." Evan said in a hushed voice. I reached for it and as soon as I touched it, I felt a strange sensation. My body was tingling. Then before I knew it, everything went black.

When I awoke, the stone panel became big. _"What happened to me?"_ I saw Evan hunched over something. I looked down and saw…me. _"Evan help! Help me!" _I tried to say but I kept making buzzing sounds I looked up and saw me. _"What's going on? This is getting weird._ Then I saw Evan walking over towards me; the real me or at least my real body. _"What are you doing? Evan that's not me! I'm me …I think." _Then I remembered the moth. What if the moth and I switched bodies? No, no, no. That can't be true. How could we switch bodies? Unless there's some sort of magical power inside of that stone tablet! That explains the switch but……… Then I saw the real me getting up. I looked like I or he or it, was in a daze. He must be lost. "Come on Shane. Are you okay?" he asked with concern. He then helped me up, and put me, the moth me, in the jar. " I have a nice spot for you." He said.

We were in my room and that's when the human me, or the moth began to speak or buzz. "Are you okay?" he asked once more. "Why are you acting so strange?" He began walking toward my jar. He opened it up and grabbed me. He dropped me on the flycatcher's mouth and said, " This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me." _'Of course this isn't going to hurt you!! You're not the one who's being fed to a Venus flycatcher!!!_ I thought. I began to panic. There had to be a way to get out of here. Then I remembered I had wings! I could fly! I began to flap my wings but I couldn't move! The plant was trapping me! I tried again. I felt myself getting looser. I tried to pull away, but it was too late. I let out my last buzz as the plant's mouth closed shut.


End file.
